


To Entertain and to Perform

by Linadoon



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, young Mystics, young skeksis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “Entertain me.” SkekGra said, throwing his overcoat to the side and sitting on the bed. “Dance for me.”...“That was… A pretty performance…” UrGoh leaned his head to the side, brushing a strand of hair aside with a smile.-Oc x SkekGraOc x UrGoh
Relationships: UrGoh (Dark Crystal)/Original Character(s), skekGra (Dark Crystal)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	To Entertain and to Perform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conqueror visits the Entertainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at me writing some more self-indulgent stuff of my ocs and my favorite SkekSis and Mystic duo!  
> I am struggling with writing sex scenes, so... I used this as a test. Just some self-indulgent platonic sex between SkekTar x SkekGra and UrSon x UrGoh (yet to come).

“Entertainer!” SkekTar almost jumped at the loud call. He turned around, watching as another Skeksis entered his room, violently closing the door behind him.

“Um… Conqueror…?” The jester asked, more annoyed than actually startled.

It wasn’t uncommon for SkekGra to barge into his room like that, he had done so before, many times. Sometimes because he wanted to talk, bursting through the doors with no regards for SkekTar’s privacy, because SkekGra “needed to tell someone the things he thought about or he would die!”. The Conqueror had quite a thing for the dramatics. They were friends – in a skeksis way – and as much as SkekGra could be a pain in the ass, SkekTar enjoyed his companionship more than that of the other Skeksis.

But there was another reason for him to come barging in like that, yelling SkekTar’s title instead of his name…

“Entertain me.” The Conqueror said, throwing his overcoat to the side and sitting on the bed. “Dance for me.”

SkekTar huffed, but got up, shaking the bells that covered his body from head to toe, grabbing the tambourine he left on his desk.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

He didn’t need to be told what kind of dance the other Skeksis desired to see. SkekTar swayed his tail to the sides, as he slowly moved his hips in a specific rhythm. The jingling of the bells and the shake of the tambourine created a melody that he could follow, and he didn’t need anything else more.

SkekGra had his head resting on the pillows, sprawled on the bed in a manner one wouldn’t expect from a Conqueror, with eyes focused on the Entertainer as he danced. And SkekTar knew that that was exactly what he needed; to relax, to lay on a comfy bed, and to have someone to cater to his stressed mind, troubled thoughts and tense body.

And SkekTar was the right Skeksis for the job

SkekTar was proud of his dancing abilities, the way he could turn and spin and curl his body, like a snake in search of water in the desert. Not that many Skeksis could still do what he did, and most revered his abilities, with grabby hands, pointy claws and hungry tongues. He enjoyed dancing for others, but he had his favorites, and also those he would thank all of Thra for not asking for him each day that passed.

He liked SkekGra. He liked to see how his dancing affected the other, how the Conqueror relaxed while his eyes never left the Entertainer’s movements, the way he would lick his beak with want, and how he shifted on the bed, a small tent forming in between his clothed legs while the tip of his tail swished back and forth.

“Come here.” The Conqueror ushered him over with a claw.

SkekTar obediently did so, never stopping his show while straddling the Conqueror. SkekTar rolled his hips as he danced, feeling the hard, warm bulge that pressed between his legs. A bolt of energy ran through his body, from his head to his toes, and he let out a moan.

Still focused on his show, he played with the see-through fabrics that adorned the bed, made from the finest silk in all of Thra, something he received from SkekEkt, the Ornamentalist, who had asked for his services not too long ago.

SkekGra let out a soft hiss, bucking his hips.

“Enjoying the show, my Conqueror?” SkekTar smiled down at the other Skeksis, shooting him a lustful stare.

“Almost as much as you, my little jester…” SkekGra smirked, his claws digging on SkekTar’s tights as he thrusted up, pressing harder against the Entertainer. SkekTar moaned, allowing the other Skeksis to take control of his movement.

He could feel SkekGra’s covered hard on brushing against his leaking opening, feeling his own body getting warmer and warmer at the teasing touch. The more time passed, the more he wanted the other inside of him. SkekTar grounded his hips down, still moving in rhythm with an inexistent song – the tambourine laid forgotten beside them.

The Conqueror groaned, pulling on the Entertainer’s underclothing, ripping holes on the fabric with his talons. SkekTar would’ve complained about it, but not now, not as SkekGra sat up, leaning his face to the side and pressing their beaks together.

SkekGra’s tongue ran across SkekTar’s beak and the Entertainer moaned, sticking his tongue out to meet the other’s. They kissed, in the skeksis way, while the Conqueror’s sharp claws poked his already bandaged neck. The skin was sensitive there and just a soft pressure was enough to make SkekTar gasp.

SkekGra pulled away, licking their saliva away with a flick of his tongue.

“Down.” He said – no, commanded.

SkekTar licked his lips before doing as told. He kneeled by the bed, head in between SkekGra’s legs, and did quick work of the Conqueror’s pants and underclothing.

SkekGra’s thin cock stood proudly, warm and ready for attention, the three heads already leaking. SkekTar wasted no time, licking the pearly pre-cum, and wrapping his fingers around the slightly thicker base, his thumb running over the soft ridges on the underside.

“Ahm…” The Conqueror groaned as his dick was carefully worshipped by the Entertainer.

SkekTar already knew how his friend liked it, where he would rather be licked or nipped at, and how to twist his hand just right to get SkekGra panting hard above him. SkekTar was proud of his ability to please.

He rested the underside of SkekGra’s dick inside his beak, his tongue running across the thin member, pushing it inside his mouth ever so slightly, teasing the three heads and feeling the thick pre-cum dripping down his throat.

“F-fuck…!” SkekGra panted, bucking his hips against the warmth of SkekTar’s mouth, who allowed him to do so, humming as he rolled his tongue against the soft and warm ridges.

A pained groan escaped SkekTar throat when he was yanked up by his feathers, being forced to look up at the Conqueror.

“Get up here.” Was all the Conqueror said.

SkekTar straddled the Conqueror once more, keeping one hand still wrapped around his dick, stroking it leisurely, as if he couldn’t let go of it. He pressed his beak against the other, letting out a sound from deep within his chest, which was reciprocated by SkekGra.

The Conqueror quickly removed the Entertainer’s clothes, almost ripping them in the process. Once done, he slapped SkekTar’s hands away and lined his dick with the Entertainer’s leaking opening. There was no need for preparation, SkekTar was ready for him. He bucked his hips hard while the other was still moving, pushing his dick inside SkekTar’s channel with no hesitation. SkekTar cried out at the assault, but his cry soon turned into a moan, as his body got used to the feeling of those soft ridges pressing against his sensitive walls.

The Conqueror didn’t wait till the Entertainer could get used to it, pulling his cock out and then pushing it in once more, repeating the movement with increasing strength. SkekTar tried following his friend’s pace, having difficulty with his erratic rhythm. SkekGra was always like that at first…

Resting his hands on SkekGra’s shoulders, SkekTar grounded his hips down, hard, making the other skeksis moan loudly, throwing his head back. It took a bit for SkekTar himself to be able to focus on speaking, enjoying the way the other stretched him, pressing almost all the way inside.

“Let me – ah – do this…” SkekTar practically purred, pressing his beak against SkekGra’s once more, rubbing them together. He smiled upon hearing a low coo coming from the other. “I am the Entertainer here after all… Mn…!”

SkekGra let out a noise no one would expect coming from someone like him, and allowed SkekTar to do as he pleased, leaning back on the bed as the other pushed his chest down with one hand.

He could be the Conqueror out there, but in bed, with SkekTar, he was just SkekGra.

“Give me a show then~” He growled, giving SkekTar’s hump a small spank.

The Entertainer smirked. He pulled out till only the three heads were still inside him, and then brought his hips down painfully slow, making SkekGra squirm underneath him. It was unbearable for the both of them, something he didn’t do often when the Conqueror called for him, but he was asked to put on a show, wasn’t he?

SkekGra rested his hands on SkekTar’s waist, holding tight enough to draw blood and trying to force him to speed up. SkekTar answered by running his hands over the Conqueror’s chest, scratching him with his sharp claws, almost enough to cut the skin. SkekGra moaned, loud. They both enjoyed the feeling, it only added to the experience.

“Dammit… Faster!” SkekGra growled, impatiently.

SkekTar let out a chuckle that turned into a moan once he started doing as the other asked. He quickened his pace, pushing SkekGra even deeper inside him. He gasped feeling the tree heads hitting all the right spots, making him see stars at each thrust.

“Fuck, you feel so good…!” SkekGra groaned, enjoying it just as much as he pumped his cock inside the other.

The Entertainer smiled at those words, rolling his hips as he bounced on the Conqueror’s lap. He threw his head back, tongue lolling out, as SkekGra pulled him down with each thrust, rough and hard, again and again.

“Ah… You’re so tight…” SkekGra pressed his head against the pillows while SkekTar played with his nipples, pulling and twisting them, making the Conqueror whimper with pleasure and teasing pain.

“Ahm… Just how y-you like it, eh, SkekGra~?” SkekTar was able to comment before his words were replaced by loud moans and cries of pleasure.

His body shook as SkekGra continued hitting all the right spots and he felt that he wasn’t going to last much. And when the tips of their twitching tails instinctively intertwined with each other, he knew SkekGra was almost there as well.

The room was filled with their moans and the squeaking of the bed underneath them, the sounds probably echoing around that area of the castle.

With a cry, SkekTar reached his peak, coming all over SkekGra’s dick, body shaking at the strength of his orgasm. After a few more shallow and hard thrusts, the Conqueror followed suit, shooting it all inside the Entertainer.

The room quieted down, as the two caught their breath, slowly coming down from their high.

SkekGra let out a soft “uff” when SkekTar laid on top of him since he didn’t move. He purred, enjoying the weight of the other – he always became surprisingly handsy and cuddly after they had sex. SkekTar answered the purr, nuzzling against SkekGra’s feathers.

“So…” He eventually broke the silence, rolling to the side and off of the Conqueror. “What got you all riled up this time, eh?”

SkekGra let out a groan, but turned to the side, leaning on his elbow and ready to talk his heart out.


End file.
